In a painfull
by L-core24
Summary: Kenangan itu hadir begitu manis dalam genggamannya. Chapter 2, masih StevexTony. Alur lambat, lompat-lompat. Tak pandai membuat cerita, hanya menyampaikan buah pikiran, kebaperan dan kehaluan saya.
1. Chapter 1

In a Painfull

StevexTony

.

.

.

DLDR AJA, JADI YA TAU DIRI. GA SUKA GA USAH BACA.

"Yak, tidak. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu" Kata ku pada wanita biru tanpa ekspresi didepanku.

"hhh" Wanita itu tenang dan duduk kembali fokus pada permainan kami.

Ya, kami. Hanya berdua di pesawat luar angkasa, terombang ambing dua hari tanpa amunisi setelah pertempuran sengit dengan makhluk besar jelek bernama Thanos yang akhirnya harus mengorbankan banyak nyawa termasuk anak didik ku, Peter Parker. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang ku tahu sang penyihir memberikan Time Stone-nya kemudian beberapa saat kemudian wusss, semua menghilang. Teman bertempurku berubah menjadi debu.

Dan yang membuatku paling terluka adalah, Peter. Kenapa aku harus melibatkan anak tak berdosa sepertinya?

Benda segitiga yang menjadi permainan itu masuk kedalam lingkaran tanganku yang berarti permainan dimenangkan olehnya. Baiklah, membuatnya senang sedikit tak apa.

"Okay, kau menang kali ini. Look, that's think come inside me, you won. Game's over?" Kataku -pujiku.

"Hhh" Lagi-lagi dia tak berkata apapun hanya tatapan dingin suara aneh dari mulutnya.

"You won, and i lose. Are you happy now?"

"Yeah, i'm happy" -kata-katanya tak sesuai dengan mimik wajahnya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Ya, ini hari kedua kami disini. Dan besok adalah habisnya stok oksigen di kapal ini. Itu artinya akhir dari hidupku, ceritaku, akhir dari Iron-Man.

Mungkin tak ada salahnya membuat pesan terakhir untuk istriku, Pepper. Ya, Pepper Potts. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa Pepper yang menjadi istriku. Aku menyayanginya, sungguh. Dia wanita cantik, mandiri, pintar, super sabar dengan segala sikap kekanakan dan egoisku. Apalagi yang kurang dari sosoknya? Yang mampu ku balas hanyalah dengan menyayanginya.

Aku mulai membuat video perpisahan itu. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ku punya, dengan segala kewarasan yang masih ku miliki. Hingga pada akhirnya mataku terpejam, aku lelah.

Aku tak mampu untuk membuka mataku, terlalu berat. Sesak, nafasku hatiku.

Apakah ini akhirku? Belum. Aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya.

Aku memang menyayangi Pepper. Tapi, ahhh sulit untuk mengatakannya. Okay aku akan mengatakannya dengan cepat.

Hatikumasihselalumengingatnyamencintaidiayangpergimeninggalkankusendiri.

Ya, dia. Detik ini, di penghujung hayatku, aku masih mengingatnya. Rasa sakit yang ia berikan padaku, pengkhianatan -mungkin. Aku tak tau, yang ku ingat saat itu setelah aku memukul wajah tampannya. Dia tetap membela pembunuh orang tuaku. Okay, aku menyadari disini aku yang salah. Aku masih belum menerima kenyataan saat itu bahwa orang itu dibawah pengaruh HYDRA.

Dia hanya berusaha menyadarkanku, dengan pukulan-pukulannya pada armourku. Sakit, bukan hanya tubuhku. Hati ku sakit. Setidaknya sedikit saja aku menginginkan ia memikirkan perasaanku saat itu.

"_Dia temanku." Katamu._

_Lalu aku apa? Selama ini aku yang berada disisimu, mendengarkan dan menjalankan semua kata-katamu okay meski berdebat terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku selalu disampingmu. Yang memelukmu dan menjadi lampu tidurmu. Yang kau katakan, dengan melihat Arc Reactor ku kau tau kau masih di jaman yang sama denganku. Dan tidak bermimpi atau tidur terlalu lama._

_Kau yang mengatakan sendiri, bahwa akulah yang membuatmu nyaman. Kau juga selalu melindungiku dalam pertempuran-pertempuran itu._

"_So do I" jawabku saat itu. Yang benar-benar mengiris hatiku._

_Wajahmu mengeras. Lalu kau pukul aku bertubi-tubi lagi. Hingga kau hujamkan shieldmu tepat didadaku. Menghancurkan Arc Reactor pada armourku._

_Sakit_

_Sakit sekali, rasanya._

_Melihatmu pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tak percaya kau sanggup lakukan itu padaku._

"Steve" Isakku saat ini mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

_Dan aku masih mengingat kata-kata yang kau ucapkan sebelum kau benar-benar pergi._

"_You not my friend, Tony."_

_Kau berhenti._

"_Kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. Dan aku tak kan membiarkanmu termakan oleh dendam kebencianmu. I love you, Tony."_

_Kemudian kau pergi._

_Meninggalkan ku. Tak hanya menghancurkan armourku, tapi juga hatiku._

"_Steve"_

"ughhh" desisku merasakan suatu kehangatan yang aneh.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ku miliki. Ah, silau! Apa itu? Aku sudah tak sanggup berpikir lagi. Tubuhku sudah terlalu lemas, otakku sama sekali juga tak mampu berpikir. Yang kutahu, aku melihat seorang gadis yang bersinar di luar pesawat. Apa ia malaikat pencabut nyawa? Pikirku.

Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan pergerakan pesawatku. Kami bergerak. Pesawat kami akhirnya mampu bergerak. Apakah kami akan selamat? Semoga.

Dan benar, beberapa saat kemudian aku lihat bumi yang kurindukan. Aku pulang. Syukurlah. Aku selamat.

Wanita biru, -ah Nebula. Ia Nebula. Membantu memapahku yang sudah tak bertenaga ini. Pintu kabin terbuka. Yang ku lihat pertama kali di bumi adalah birunya.

Mataku terpusat pada tatapan cemas pada mata biru indahmu. Penuh kekhawatiran, takut, dan lega?

Apa aku berhalusinasi? Apa lagi ketika kau berlari menyongsongku, menggantikan Nebula memapahku. Tidak, ini lebih dari hanya memapah. Kau begitu erat menggenggam pinggangku.

"I lost that kid, Steve..." lirihku menatap manik birunya begitu dalam, berusaha menahan air mataku agar tak tumpah.

"We lose, Tony." Ujarmu pelan, seakan takut membuatku semakin hancur.

Kau mengeratkan genggamanmu. Seakan-akan kau ingin memelukku, menguatkanki. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang selama ini begitu kurindukan.

"Tony, I m..."

"Oh my God!"

Pepper menghampiriku, kemudian memelukku.

Saat itu pula Steve melepas pelukannya padaku. Dan meski telah digantikan Pepper, rasanya tetap ada yang hilang. Aku menginginkan sentuhan itu lagi. Sentuhan tangan kekar yang melindungiku.

Kami hanya saling bertatapan meski Pepper yang berada dipelukanku. Aku tak peduli, yang ku inginkan aku tak melepas sinar lembut yang sejak dulu begitu membuatku nyaman.

.

Ya, setelah mendapat perawatan dari Bruce. Kami berkumpul, melakukan rapat singkat. Menceritakan segala apa yang ia bersama yang lain juga berperang melawan pasukan Thanos. Dan juga aku menceritakan pengalamanku bersama The Guardian.

"Jadi Tony, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu? Koordinat atau sesuatu apapun itu mengenai keberadaan Thanos saat ini?" Tanya Steve.

"Nope" Jawabku singkat

"Tony kau bertempur dengannya."

"Tidak, aku tidak melawannya. Aku hanya dilempar planet olehnya tepat diwajahku! Dan penyihir itu memberikan batu itu padanya. Aku memiliki pandangan, dan aku berpikir aku bermimpi."

"Tony, aku ingin kau fokus."

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

Kata terakhirku membuatnya terdiam. Birunya tersirat luka, penyesalan amat terlihat di wajah malaikatnya. Entah kenapa itu membuat ku kesal hingga aku meledak.

"Aku bertempur melawannya sendiri! Dengan orang-orang yang tak ku kenal! Aku kehilangan anak itu! Lalu kau tanya apa? Koordinat? Tidak! Aku tak memiliki koordinat apa pun untukmu! Kau selalu bilang apa? Bersama?" racauku. Aku rasakan kepalaku memanas, nafasku terengah-engah dan emosiku semakin memuncak. Tanpa ku sadari aku telah melepas selang infus ditanganku.

Amarah sepertinya kini telah menguasaiku, aku mendekatinya. Aku lepas Nano Reactorku dan ku berikan padanya.

"Ini, ambil ini. Kemudian bertempurlah sendiri dengannya." Desisku tepat didepan wajahnya.

Wajah tampannya penuh dengan penyesalan aku tahu itu aku terlalu memojokkannya, menyalahkannya. Dia hanya diam hingga semua gelap. Aku tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi.

.

Normal Pov

Tony Stark mengalami Collapse, serangan jantung ringan. Ia berada dalam ruang perawatan Bruce Banner. Sedangkan Pepper dengan setia menemani disampingnya

Steve, sang Captain America. Orang yang juga menawan hati si billiuner playboy jenius itu hanya mampu berdiri mengamati dari luar ruangan kaca itu.

Ya, ia mencintai Tony. Sampai saat ini hatinya tak berubah.

Sungguh, ia tak berniat meninggalkan Tony atau membiarkan Tony bertarung sendiri melawan Thanos. Mungkin ia terlalu keras. Tak seharusnya ia, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Tony saat di Siberia dulu. Mungkin kesalahannya tak terampuni. Dan ia sungguh-sungguh tak menginginkan orang yang dicintainya menjadi pembunuh, ataupun harus kehilangan sahabatnya di tangan orang yang ia cintai. Waktu itu Steve benar-benar dilema. Dan ia terpaksa melakukannya, karena Tony telah buta oleh kebencian.

Pepper melihatnya. Kemudian menghampiri Steve diluar.

"Masuklah."

Steve mengangguk dan mengikuti Pepper.

"Kau lihatkan, ? Ia terlalu banyak menerima rasa sakit, kan?" Wajah Pepper memerah menahan isak, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau tau? Selama ini ia tak dapat tidur nyenyak. Setiap malam aku melihatnya menangis dalam tidurnya, memanggil namamu?"

"Sangat sulit, untuk mengembalikan Tony menjadi seperti semula setelah kau pergi. Sangat sulit untukku mengobati semua luka yang kau berikan padanya, Mr. Rogers. Dia percaya padamu, padamu janjimu untuk selalu bersama."

"Ku mohon, biarkan ia bahagia." Pepper kini tak mampu lagi menahan isakannya.

Kembali, lagi dan lagi wajahnya seakan ditampar berkali-kali. Hatinya sakit, ya dia salah. Steve sangat merasa bersalah meninggalkannya, meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya.

Begitu bodoh.

Steve tak berkata apapun, ia hanya mendekati Tony. Mengecup keningnya lembut.

"I'm so Sorry, Tony." Bisik Steve walaupun ia tahu, Tony tak akan mendengar ucapannya.

Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, dengan Pepper yang menangis melihat keadaan suaminya yang sangat rapuh. Juga hatinya yang terkoyak tahu bahwa kedua insan itu memiliki ikatan yang tak terpisahkan.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Tony? Katakan padaku? Kalian saling mencintai, tapi juga saling menyakiti. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, love.'

.

"Steve, don't..."

.

Yapp...ini murni imajinasi saya, saat nonton Endgame, You know, saya benar2 seperti melihat Stony dalam film itu... saya begitu mencintai ship ini...

Yahh begitu lah

Lanjut Tydaa?


	2. Chapter 2

In A Painfull

Chapter 2

.

.

.

DLDR

.

Sudah seminggu aku dirawat oleh Bruce dimarkas Avengers. Dan sejak itu pula, aku dan Pepper berdiskusi banyak hal. Terutama untuk calon buah hati kami. Ya buah hati kami, yang kini tengah di kandung oleh Pepper. Sudah ku katakan bukan, aku menyayanginya.

Berat memang untuk memutuskan untuk pensiun. Tapi, mungkin itu adalah jalan terbaik yang harus ku lakukan demi menjaga keluargaku tetap aman. Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi seperti kehilangan anak didikku yang hilang menjadi debu di dalam pelukanku. Aku sangat merasa bersalah. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Aku lah yang mengajaknya untuk menjadi anggota Avengers. Seharusnya aku bisa melindungi Pete, bukan malah membuatnya mati. Juga seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkan separuh nyawa di alam semesta ini. Tapi apa? Pada kenyataannya aku sendiri tak sanggup mengalahkan Thanos.

Tentu saja aku terpukul. Terasa menyakitkan menelan pil pahit seperti ketika Steve meninggalkanku seperti seonggok mainan yang tak terpakai lagi. Dan kini keadaan ku semakin membaik, emosi ku cukup stabil. Yap, mungkin juga aku sedikit terhibur dengan kedatangan darah dagingku, keturunanku.

Yang tak bisa dipungkiri pula, Kami semua mengalami dampak kekalahan. Tak hanya aku, yang kini kurasa telah kehilangan jatidiriku. Begitu pun Steve, ia juga kehilangan sahabat karibnya yang dulu ia bela setengah mati hingga meninggalkanku tepat didepan matanya. Jujur saja, sudut hatiku sedikit tergelitik. Aku memahami perasaannya. Sangat.

Tapi dimana Steve? Sudah seminggu ini aku tak melihat keberadaannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menjengukku setelah perdebatan itu. Natasha mengatakan bahwa Steve juga tak memberitahunya apa yang ia lakukan. Dan aku seperti merasakan suatu hal yang berbeda pada Pepper, entah apa itu. Ia seakan-akan menutupi sesuatu.

"Jadi, lusa aku akan menyiapkan barang-barang kita. Kemudian kembali ke rumah, setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan kepindahan kita." Ujar Pepper menjelaskan hal-hal yang sepertinya telah ia rencanakan.

"Okay, Babe. Kondisiku juga membaik, dan kita harus merencanakan masa depan keluarga kita." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Semoga terlihat natural.

"Tony," Pepper memandangku. Pandangannya sayu, berusaha tersenyum padaku.

"Ehm. Excuse me." Interupsi itu datang dari Bruce Banner.

"Hi, Dr Banner. Come in." Pepper menawarkannya masuk, "Okay, sepertinya aku juga perlu untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu." Aku tahu Pepper menahan air mata dari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Tony?" Bruce mendekat.

"I didn't know." Jawabku memandang pintu kaca yang menutup setelah kepergiannya.

"umm, Aku tau mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi, semenjak aku melihat Steve sepertinya ada yang tidak benar pada kalian. Terutama mendapati kalian sudah berpisah dan kau menikahi Pepper." Kata-kata Bruce menusukku. Ya, dia memang menghilang pasca Age of Ultron. Dan kembali ketika kami, para Avengers sudah terpecah.

"Steve? Apa maksudmu melihat Steve?" Okay, sepertinya aku sedikit sensitif setiap mendengar namanya.

"Yah, ia semakin giat memukul samsak kau tahu? Kegiatan yang sering kali ia lakukan saat gelisah. Dan Steve seperti bukan Steve." Jelasnya.

"Semua orang berubah, Banner. Termasuk aku. Kami kehilangan." Aku tak sanggup berkata.

"Kau tahu yang ku maksud, Tony. Kau berhak bahagia, aku tahu itu. Dan itu pilihanmu, aku mendukungmu, Tony." Bruce merogoh sakunya. "Ini, milikmu. Aku kembalikan padamu."

Bruce menyodorkan ponsel lipat kecil. Ponsel lipat yang Steve berikan padaku dan hanya terdapat nomor kontaknya saja diponsel itu. Tak pernah ku gunakan memang. Tapi selalu ku bawa kemanapun, hanya dengan membawa benda itu aku selalu mengingatnya. Mengingat rasaku yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja di Siberia.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya."

Bruce memaksa, ia meraih tanganku dan menyerahkan ponsel itu secara paksa. "Aku tahu, Tony. Aku tahu."

Aku memandang nanar ponsel itu.

"Ia juga terluka, Tony. Kau berhak bahagia, tapi cobalah untuk memaafkannya." Saran Bruce terdengar sangat klise.

"Semua sudah terlambat, Bruce." Habis sudah, aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku. Perih sekali menyadari rasa ini, sakit ini. Ku genggam ponsel itu dengan erat. Ya, aku memang masih sangat mencintainya. Bagaimana hati ini merasakan desiran hangat ketika berpapasan lagi dengan binar kerinduannya. Tapi sungguh, semua telah terlambat. Aku tak mungkin mengkhianati Pepper juga calon bayiku. Tak mungkin menyakiti hatinya. Biarlah cinta ini aku kubur dalam-dalam.

"I know, Tony. Berbahagialah." Bruce menepuk pundak ku kemudian berpaling keluar dari ruangan.

Ponsel itu masih tergenggam erat di tanganku.

.

Flashback

_New York, 2012. Pesawat Shield._

"_Aww." Bruce tersentak ketika tangan usilku menjahilinya dengan pen listrik yang ku sentuhkan di pinggangnya._

"_Wow pengendalian diri yang bagus, Banner." Pujiku tulus ya tulus mengapresiasi emosi Banner yang ku uji._

"_Hey! Apa kau gila?" Dari jauh pria dari abad ke-20 itu mengomeliku, dia terlalu waspada, kaku, dan yeahh segala hal old stylenya terutama dengan kostum ketat biru bercorak putih biru berbintang yang sangat America sekali._

_Pada mulanya sungguh aku tak ada pikiran untuk memiliki perasaan khusus pada eksperimen tingkat kesempurnaan manusia seperti dirinya. Ku akui, ia seksi, tampan dan binarnya penuh kelembutan. Ya kupikir aku masih normal, menyukai wanita. Kau tahu, aku pun tak kalah seksi dan tampan. Aku jenius, billiuner dan idaman para wanita._

"_Yap, hampir." Jawab ku enteng, sambil megambil cemilan biskuit blueberry di rak._

"_Kau hampir membuat seisi pesawat ini dalam bahaya, Stark!" Sinisnya menatapku tajam, sungguh tatapanmu itu lembut tak membuatku takut, bahkan membuatku geli. Ia begitu menganggumkan dengan wajah malaikat itu._

"_Tenang saja, Capt. Aku bisa mengendalikan diriku, maka dari itu aku menyetujui untuk berada disini." Bruce berkata cepat._

"_Nuh, You See, Oldman?" Sela ku lagi sambil memakan biskuit dan memandangnya remeh. Aku tahu dia merasa tersinggung dengan sikapku yang menyebalkan. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali untuk membuatnya marah. Karena itu lucu sekali membuatnya tampak bodoh._

"_Aku ingin kau fokus, Stark."_

"_Aku fokus, tentu saja aku fo.."_

"_No, You didn't!" _

"_Tentu saja aku fokus disini, Old Man!" _

"_Kita telah diberikan perintah, Stark. Dan sudah seharusnya kita menurutinya!" _

_Aku berjalan mendekatinya, menatap manik birunya._

"_Menurut itu bukan Gaya ku." Jawabku tegas masih sambil memakan biskuit, berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Wajah kami mungkin hanya berjarak kurang dari 10cm karena aku menantangnya._

"_Gaya? Jadi kau mementingkan gaya? Sungguh aku heran kenapa Fury mengajakmu bergabung." Sepertinya ia sudah memanas. Lihat saja ia terlihat begitu kesal menghadapiku. Dan melihatnya dari dekat seperti ini semakin membuatku yang aku tidak tahu menjadi bersemangat untuk tetap menggodanya._

"_Yahh, badan intelegensi merekrut intelegensial, itu tidak aneh." Aku masih dengan kata-kata meremehkanku. "Ayolah, Capt. Apa kau tak tau ada yang aneh disini? Fury adalah mata-mata, setiap rahasianya memiliki rahasia."_

_Kontak mata kami terputus, ia memandang penuh tanya pada Banner. _

"_Uhh yaehh kuakui, Capt. Apa kau tak merasakan hal aneh?" Ia tersentak mendengar ucapan Bruce dan memandangku lagi. Aku benar-benar senang sekali menggodanya hingga ia terlihat emosi hingga tak dapat berpikir jernih, wajah tampannya semakin terlihat menggoda -eh, tunggu- Apa? Ehm, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak jeniusku._

_Ia mendengus kasar, dan berlalu menabrakkan pundaknya padaku. Semenjak itu lah aku tak pernah berhenti menggodanya, membuatnya kesal. Dan tentu saja menjadikan hal itu sebagai rutinitas harianku._

_._

"_Put on your suit!" Kata Steve penuh emosi setelah aku memancing emosinya. Kami berada di laboratorium dengan seluruh anggota Avengers yang berdebat dengan kepala memanas. Terutama Steve yang terlihat sekali begitu kesal atas jawabanku. Suasana begitu pikuk dengan perdebatan-debatan yang tak kunjung seusai._

_Dan beberapa saat kemudian ledakan pada turbin mengguncangkan seisi pesawat hingga aku goyah dan ia menangkapku dalam pelukannya. Ya, ke dalam dada kekar dan berotot sempurna itu._

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kilat amarahnya hilang, digantikan kecemasan. Ia masih memelukku erat melindungi kepalaku dari puing-puing pesawat yang berjatuhan. Jantung ku berdegup amat kencang, perutku bergejolak dan mungkin wajahku sudah memerah._

_Ketika pesawat sudah mulai agak tenang, ia melepasku. Tak sengaja pandangan kami bertemu. Awkward. Wajahnya terlihat merah sekali. Begitu manis pikirku._

"_Put on your suit." Ujarnya tapi kini dengan intonasi yang begitu lucu seperti menahan malu._

"_Okay." Entah kenapa dikeadaan genting seperti ini kupu-kupu bergelenyar diperutku._

_Aku menyukai reaksinya. Itu lucu sekali. Aku ingin lagi._

_._

_Aku terbang tinggi sekali, membawa nuklir yang di luncurkan pemerintah untuk menghancurkan kota Manhattan ketika kami para Avengers tengah berperang melawan alien yang dibawa Loki. Natasha telah menemukan cara untuk menutup portal ini, namun aku memiliki ide brilian yang terlalu berani untuk menghancurkan planet alien itu dengan menabrakkan nuklir yang kubawa. Membuat armour ku kehabisan tenaga di tengah-tengah galaksi. Dan aku pun terjun bebas, kehabisan oksigen dan semua gelap._

"_GRAAAHHHH"_

_Raungan yang begitu keras ditelinga mengagetkanku. Seketika itu pula aku tersentak, dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Steve berada di sebelahku, wajahnya terlihat begitu lega. Ia tersenyum, tampan sekali._

"_Jangan bilang ada yang menciumku." Candaku._

_Tak ku sangka aku melihat pergerakkan tak nyaman pada Steve, dan wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Lagi-lagi kupu-kupu itu menari-nari di perutku._

"_Amm..setelah ini ayo kita ambil libur. Dan ke restoran China dekat menaraku, Shawarmma. Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali mencicipinya."_

_._

_Semenjak peperangan pertama kami, kami semakin dekat. Dan aku memutuskan menara Stark ini untuk menjadi markas kami, Avengers. Ku akui aku dan Steve sering kali melempar ejekan, hinaan, hingga berkembang menjadi rayuan. Entah kenapa, keberadaan Steve disekitarku membuat diriku merasakan hal yang belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Seperti berbunga-bunga, kelewat bersemangat, atau melakukan hal yang tak pernah ku duga sebelumnya, seperti menemaninya nonton Star War hingga larut malam kemudian ia mengantarku ke kamar dan kami berpamitan, tak jarang pula ia mengelus kepalaku. Dan yahh, entah kenapa pula aku memberikan otorisasi khusus pada Jarvis untuk menginjikan Steve bebas masuk kedalam bengkelku._

_Aku tak pernah mengakui jika aku memiliki perasaan padanya, dan ia juga tak pernah berkata apapun tentang hubungan kami. Yang kami lakukan ini adalah yang membuat kami nyaman. Ia melindungiku dan aku begitu merasakan kelembutan ditatapannya ketika ia melihatku. Dan menurut Natasha, Steve menyukaiku. Dan entah kenapa pula aku merasa senang?_

_Kami tetap melakukan hal-hal yang membuat kami nyaman. Tak peduli yang orang lain katakan, atau bujukan-bujukan setan Clint dan Natasha untuk mengajaknya kencan. Semua berjalan natural, Steve juga tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Dan tanpa ada pernyataan apapun. Kami tahu, kami saling mencintai. Mempunyai rasa yang sama._

_Cinta tak memerlukan pengakuan atau deklarasi kan?_

Flashback Off

Entah kenapa kenangan dimana aku pertama kali memiliki rasa ini pada Steve muncul begitu saja. Ingatan yang begitu membekas dibenakku. Begitu manis, begitu membuat hatiku menghangat. Dan hanya dengan mengingatnya membuatku hatiku berbunga merasakan percikan kebahagiaan yang membuatku tersenyum. Bolehkah aku bertemu Steve? Hanya untuk yang terakhir kali saja?

.

.

.

.

.

/

Ruangan itu tembus pandang, terlihat sekali dengan jelas bahwa Tony Stark sang jenius tampan arogan itu menangis dalam diam tanpa suara tanpa pergerakan apapun tapi anehnya senyum yang begitu tulus terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang masih terlihat kuyu dan basah. Ia terus menatap lekat ponsel tua itu dalam genggamannya seakan-akan kebahagiaan milik seluruh dunia ada digenggamannya. Miliknya.

.

Dari kejauhan, Pepper hanya sanggup memandang nanar isi kamar rawat itu. Bersembunyi agar tak terlihat oleh pasien yang berada diruang rawat tersebut. Mencengkram perutnya, kemudian terduduk.

Ia tak menangis, air matanya telah kering.

Apakah ini benar? Apakah ini jalan yang benar?

Kenapa luka itu tak kunjung sembuh? Apa karena mereka terlalu egois?

Benarkah ini kebahagiaan yang mereka cari?

/


End file.
